Harry Potter The Stranger In A New World
by Night Wanderer
Summary: Harry misteriously gets transported to a new world where nothing is the same and he doesn't know whats going on. Crossover with a game. Rating just in case.


**Harry Potter the Stranger in a New World**

_Hey people its me again  miss me? Heh. Anyways this is my new story its Harry Potter crossed over with a huge online game I play called The Legend Of Mir (www . legendofmir . net)_

_Will also be completely ignoring HBP because it sucks _

_Well I hope you enjoy it and people who play the game, I'm going to make Harry part of every class as it will help him when he gets home . Enjoy._

**Chapter One – The World Jump**

Harry was lying in his bed. He had been home for a week and it had felt like a year. He lay there thinking of his past year at Hogwarts where his greatly loved Godfather Sirius Black had died then told the life changing prophecy.

His mind was awash with thoughts of guilt and self-loathing. All thoughts lead back to him being responsible for all the deaths he had been around, Cedric, Sirius and his parents. Even when he took his friends to that stupid mission to the Ministry where half of them nearly died **because of him**.

Then the whole prophecy, there was no way he could kill Voldemort. He was only 15 soon to be 16, and Voldemort had lived his life and had decades more experience than Harry had, there was no way he could catch up, it was impossible. He might as well give up now and then.

Since Harry was so deep in his thoughts he never noticed that his magic was reacting as well. It started to pulse around him and his room and himself, creating a swirling vortex of light and power. By this point even Harry noticed it and sat up in bed.

His magic started to swirl faster and faster before reaching an apex and shooting into his body. Harry was engulfed in a pulsing white light. All he could see was white, it wasn't hurting his eyes but that was all he could see. Never ending white light. He couldn't even see his body. Yet he felt warm, safe, protected. He was just there. There was another pulse of magic and then he knew no more.

Harry woke up and everything hurt. He rolled over onto his back and with a groan sat up. He was in a strange wood panelled room on a futon. He was wearing basic loose fitting cotton clothing. Just as he was dragging himself to his feet the door slid open and an amazingly tall man walked in, wearing the same clothing as Harry. He stood there watching waiting for Harry to make the first move. As always Harry's impatience won out and he did as expected.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Harry asked watching the stranger warily.

"I am the warrior Eagle Wings, and you are in Ginko Tree Valley in the province of Bichon." The warrior spoke with a deep voice whilst watching Harry warily, "I found you in the woods near the mines. Where do you come from my young friend and I shall escort you home." Harry stared at him for a moment his mind in a whirl. He had never herd of the place he was in and had no idea how to get back. His best bet was this man in front of him, Eagle Wings.

"I come from England, could you take me there?" Harry thought it would be easier because it sure didn't look like he was still in the UK. Everywhere looked Asian. The warrior gave him a weird look like he had grown two heads.

"I have never herd of such a town? Where abouts in Mir is it?" he asked slowly, like he was speaking to a slow person. "And how is it you came to be in the woods?"

"It isn't in Mir!" Harry exclaimed hoping he wasn't going to be stuck here. "And I don't know how I got in the woods. I was in my room one minute then the next I'm surrounded by my magic and I wake up here!" Harry said starting to panic. As he finished his explanation the warrior suddenly gained a look of understanding.

"Ah, so you are a trainee wizard? Well it seems you are a long way from home, especially if you do not live on the Mir continent. I know not of any way to get you home young one, all who have tried to leave this place, have died. I am sorry. If you wish, I will look after you and train you in the way of the warrior until you are skilled enough to look after yourself then you must go on your own" Eagle Wings offered.

Harry sat there stunned. He wouldn't be able to get home. What would happen with the war against Voldemort if he wasn't there? Harry just sat there trying to wrap his mind about what was going on. Eagle Wings just stood there watching the young boy swirl through a wide range of emotions till finally he sat there staring him straight in the eyes with sheer determination. He could feel the power rolling off the boy in quiet confidence and knew he would become a great hero some day.

"I would be glad of your help, I might as well make myself stronger whilst I'm here." Harry said slowly. Eagle Wings just stood there and smiled at his now new apprentice.

"I would be glad of the company! Well unless you've got anything planned how about we start now?" Eagle Wings asked eagerly. It had been a long time since he had a young charge.

"Erm, yeah, sure. What do you want me to do then?" Harry asked suddenly nervous, he was going to be getting taught under a warrior, and a big one at that. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but he had to do it in hopes he would eventually get back.

"Well if you go into the living room and grab the wooden sword on the wall then follow me outside when your ready" and with that Eagle Wings walked into his own room to get ready for that day out, it was going to be a long day but he had a foretelling sense that it was going to pay off in the end. This young child may very well become the most powerful hero Mir had ever seen and he was giddy with excitement.

Harry walked into to living room and looked for the sword he was told of. It was then he noticed the wall that was littered with weapons of all kinds. He just stood there slack jawed at the many weapons hanging upon the wall. He didn't know how long he stood there but he was snapped out of it when Eagle Wings chuckled behind him.

"That is every weapon I have used since I started training. You wont be able to lift or use any of them for a time yet. Just pick up the wooden sword please," he stated clearly.

Harry walked over the wall and picked up a long wooden sword in the shape of a katana but a lot more rounded. He turned around to look at his new mentor and looked at him in awe. He was stood there in shinning gold metal plate looking armour with a sword longer then himself in his hand. Eagle Wings just smiled at him.

"The armour I'm wearing is called Steel Armour, one of the best armours of the Warrior Class, it will be a _long _time until you will be wearing any, the sword is called a Dragon Slayer, the second most powerful kind of sword for the Warrior in Mir. It will be just as long a time until you are able to wield one of these, and even longer until you can afford one" he said with a smile. "oh and I nearly forgot you will need a bag" and with that he threw a smell leather bag at Harry who caught it. "this bag will be able to hold more the stronger you get. No one knows why or how it does it but it does" he said "now if you will follow me out we will start your training. And with that both of them left the house and stood in a small village. Eagle Wings started to walk out of the fence guarded by two silent and strong looking guards with Harry jogging next to him to keep up.

Eagle Wings kept walking till they came to a deer grazing in front of them. "Harry I want you to kill this deer for me please. The experience will help you to become stronger" he said looking him dead in the eye.

Harry turned towards the deer and squashed down the feelings of guilt he would have for killing something. It had to be done if he was ever going to be strong enough to kill Voldemort and protect those he loved.

He walked towards the deer and it just totally ignored him. He raised his wooden sword above his head and let it land with a loud _thunk_ on the deer's head. Instead of dying like he expected to it looked up angrily at him and started head butting him. He raised his sword again and hit the deer on the side. It looked like it was weakening but the deer still kept hitting him. Harry took one last swing at it as hard as he could and the deer fell dead.

He stared at it morbidly. It was dead because of him. He killed it. He took something's life for no reason yet he didn't feel bad for it. Eagle Wings walked over to him cheerily and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done young Harry! I have never seen a novice kill a deer so fast. The deer would normally have half killed you before you could of killed it. Well done. Now harvest the meat off it and put it in your bag. This is only the start for you yet." And with that he showed Harry how to cut up the meat and to store it so it wouldn't go bad.

They walked further from the little village and came into a forest. Eagle Wings led Harry to a tree where he signed at him to be quiet. On the other side of the tree looked to be a giant cat holding a rake. It was easily as tall as Harry and had an evil aura around it. Eagle Wings motioned for Harry to attack it.

Harry felt a little uneasy at first but then ran around the side of the tree straight at the cat swinging his sword around him and striking the cat. The cat obviously didn't like this and with a might swing hit Harry with its rake cutting his chest.

Harry winced in pain but attacked the cat again trying to avoid its attacks. By the time he eventually killed it he was covered in scratched and was struggling to stand up. When the cat had died it had dropped a gold pouch and some bottles filled with a strange red liquid.

Eagle Wings informed him that the red bottle was a health potion and would restore him back to full health. Harry took the little bottle and drank it all in one go feeling better already.

He looked at Eagle Wings who had a frown on his face. He was wondering what could have caused it but Eagle Wings seemingly reading his mind told him straight away.

"I believe you are stronger than most novices, you may even be able to learn the first skill of the Warrior called fencing. It will allow your blows more accuracy. For you to learn this skill we are going to have to go to the capitol of Mir called Bichon Wall. You are going to have to follow me and let me do the killing, watch carefully how I kill them and try to remember it, you need the experience as well."

And with that Eagle Wings took off into the forest at a run with Harry behind him struggling to keep up. It was twenty minuets after they had set off they smelt something in the distance and loud groan in front of them. Eagle Wings didn't look at all bothered and when they round the corner they saw what it was that was making the noise and smell.

To Harry it looked like a troll only smaller. Eagle Wings informed him it was called an Oma and didn't stop his stride going straight at it. Harry watched in fascination has he swung his might sword and beheaded the Oma in one strike killing it instantly. He informed Harry to pick up the items it had dropped and they were his to keep before sprinting off into the forest again.

It was in this pattern they spent all day. Running through the forest and coming to monsters that Eagle Wings destroyed in one hit leaving Harry amazed until night fall came. It was Harry's first day in Mir and he was already starting to get used to the brutal way of life the people lived here.

They camped in a clearing where Harry instantly went to sleep after all the running and Eagle Wings just sat there polishing his gear. It had been a long day and tomorrow was looking to be even longer.

_**AN: And there it is. The first chapter of yet another story, R&R because personally I didn't like it that much heh and if nobody else did then I will stop they story now \ so reviews mean everything in this chapter. It will pick up, but I need to get Harry stronger, should I just jump it and have Harry having the odd flash back or go through it all? You decide!**_


End file.
